


Boys!

by Storbotkid87



Series: Compound Life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fights, School, Tony Saves The Day, principals office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Brock and Darcy get called into their triplets principal's office. Thinking something bad has happened, but with Tony's help, the situation gets resolved.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Original Character(s), Brock Rumlow & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis & Original Character(s), Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: Compound Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> The triplets are six, almost seven in this story.

Darcy was sipping her hot ginger tea when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?", she asked. "Yes, this is she...Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Are you sure that you have the right kids?... Okay, yes. I'll be on my way. Thank you", Darcy continued to say. Exhaling a deep sigh, ended the phone call. Darcy then looked around at Brock's desk at their home where she had been working. "Guess I'll get to this later", she commented as she stood up.

Placing her hand on her lower back, Darcy started to waddle, gathering her purse and phone. Shooting a quick text to Brock, Darcy got into her car and headed for their kids elementary school. She was dreading what the 'problem' was.

"Hey, la mia regina. You doing ok?", Brock asked as Darcy got out of her car. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just see what this is about", Darcy said after giving him a quick kiss. Brock then proceeded to wrap his arm around her back and place his hand on her six month baby bump. Once they entered the school, Brock and Darcy headed for the front office. Jack and Brandon were sitting together with their heads facing down, looking at the floor. But before they could talk to the boys, they were ushered by the vice principal into the principal's office.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Rumlow. Thank you for joining us. This is The LaGuerta's, The Kincaid's and The Hammond's. Please have a seat", Mr. Belton said. Brock helped Darcy take a seat as she nodded to all the other moms who nodded back. Brock then placed his hands on the back of her chair and stood there.

"Now the reason that I have called you all here is because there was an incident involving your children. And it saddens me to say Mr. and Mrs. Rumlow that your sons have gotten into an altercation with the other boys", Mr. Belton said as he gestured to the other couples. "I see. And the other boys are in the nurses office as we speak, I assume", Brock said as he narrowed his eyes. "Indeed they are", Mr. Belton confirmed. "And the video evidence?", Darcy asked. "Unfortunately, no video evidence. However with three boys saying that your boys beat them and with the physical evidence. We can only conclude that your boys did it", Mr. Belton said.

"Really? I find that very interesting", a male voice said. Everyone looked to see Tony Stark standing in the doorway. "Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure to see you in person. Astonishing, really. But what are you doing here at an elementary school?", Mr. Belton said. "Tony is our children's godfather", Darcy said nonchalantly. "Short stack. Agent Stallone", Tony said as he entered the room. "Anyway, video evidence! You say that you don't have it. However... That simply isn't the case. Is it?", Tony said staring at Mr. Belton who paled. Tony then proceeded to project on the wall the security footage of what happened.

Francesca was sitting by the playground, minding her own business. The other boys came and started saying something to her. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Suddenly the boys pushed her and pulled her hair. Next, they started to kick and hit her. Darcy could hear the wood of her chair strain as Brock tightened his grip. Brandon and Jack are then shown pulling the boys off their sister. Frankie was bruised and bloody from the attack. (Darcy was seeing red herself at this point.) Brandon and Jack fake lunged at the other boys who ran off.

The next scene shows the other boys go around the corner, away from prying eyes. They talked for a little bit before two of them nodded. Suddenly the boys started to hit each other. Once cuts and bruises were made, they ran off to their teacher. Said teacher listened to their cries and went to drag the Rumlow siblings to the front office and nurses station.

Tony ended the video with a simple click. Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Brock then turned his head to look at Tony and nodded in thanks. Mr. Belton opened his mouth to say something, but Tony raised his hand to stop him.

"Before anyone says anything, I brought someone with me. Superintendent Andrews", Tony said as he gestured to the woman walking into the room. Darcy immediately recognized her and smiled. "Mr. Belton... Before I say anything else. I just want to say how disappointed I am in you. With months of evidence that you have been payed off by these three families is overwhelming. So as of right now, you are fired with no pension", Superintendent Andrews said. "And the rest of you have been blacklisted", Tony said to the other parents. The other parents were about to argue but Tony stopped them. "Just take your children and leave", Tony said as Brock helped Darcy stand up.

Darcy, Brock, Tony and Andrews then left the office. Brock went and got their boys before joining the other at the nurses office.

"Thank you so much, Val. I mean it", Darcy said to Andrews. "It's not a problem. Belton has been an issue and my only regret is that you were involved", she said. "Still, thank you", Darcy said as she hugged Andrews. Pulling back, Andrews smiled and said, "By the way, great catch on the hubby", then proceeded to leave the office.

"How do you know her?", Brock asked as he came to Darcy's side. "She was my dormmate at Culver before I went and joined Jane", she said smiling. "Huh", Brock simply said. Brock, Darcy and Tony then turned to the triplets who looked like they were waiting for the ultimate punishment. Both Brock and Darcy noticed that Frankie was starting to heal.

"First of all, you three are not in trouble", Brock said, making the triplets breathe a sigh of relief. "Second... We are so proud of you", Brock continued to say with a look of pride. All three triplets looked at their father wide eyed and confused. "Brandon, Jack", Tony said making the boys look at him. "You protected your sister. You also didn't use your strength to hurt anyone. And we couldn't be prouder", Tony continued to say. The triplets then looked at each other before looking at their mother who beamed at them.

"How about we all get out of here and get some pizza?", Darcy asked. Still kind of dazed, the triplets nodded and stood up to follow the adults out of the school. All six of them were thankful that it was over and that the pizza was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!


End file.
